Skin is subject to abuse by many extrinsic (environmental) factors as well as intrinsic (aging) factors. A common extrinsic factor is exposure to ultraviolet radiation. Whether extrinsic or intrinsic, the abuse results in wrinkling of the skin. To many people, skin wrinkles are a reminder of the disappearance of youth. As a result, the elimination of wrinkles has become a booming business in youth-conscious societies. Treatments range from cosmetic creams and moisturizers to various forms of cosmetic surgery.
Lysophosphatidic acids are disclosed to be useful as emulsifiers for food products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,403 issued to Barker & Barabash on Aug. 1, 1978 discloses the use of lysophosphatidic acids as emulsifiers in cosmetics. Japanese Patent Application No. 1174-355-A of Asahi Denka Kogyo, published Jul. 10, 1989, discloses lysophosphatidic acids to be transdermal absorption potentiators. Certain lysophosphatidic acids are disclosed to have growth factor-like activity in van Corven, E.J., A. Groenink, K. Jalink, T. Eichholtz & W.H. Moolenaar, "Lysophosphatidate-Induced Cell Proliferation: Identification and Dissection of Signaling Pathways Mediated by G Proteins", Cell, Vol. 59 (Oct. 6, 1989), pp. 45-54; Moolenaar, W.H. & E.J. van Corven, "Growth Factor-Like Action of Lysophosphatidic Acid: Mitogenic Signalling Mediated by G Proteins", 1990 Proto-oncogenes in Cell Development, Wiley, Chichester (Ciba Foundation Symposium 150) pp. 99-111.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide methods of regulating skin wrinkles in mammalian skin by topically applying certain compounds to the skin.